Eclosión Del Mal
by pepsipez
Summary: El retiro terminó. La Brigada SOS es sacada de su nueva vida ordinaria y traída a la acción una vez más, de la mano de muchos héroes esta vez, y con un objetivo común: Evitar el Apocalipsis. La misión definitiva. Crossover.
1. Prólogo

¡No es posible resistirse! Ha pasado un tiempito, y sí, sé que había amenazado con que "Cacofonía Silente" sería lo último que sabrían de esta Brigada SOS, pero no pude soportar más el no escribir esta historia que lucha por salir de mi sistema… Así que trabajaré intensamente en este nuevo proyecto, un nuevo _crossover_ que alimentará las fantasías de muchos, yo el primero… espero lo disfruten, y créanme, este inicio sólo es una pequeña parte de todo lo que pretendo.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Así es el sueño para alguien que ha peleado muchas batallas en la vida, y de pronto se encuentra en una idílica calma de la que no se cree merecedor. Las imágenes que se muestran entre las respiraciones profundas y los eventuales ronquidos son confusas y por tanto más inquietantes, aun cuando no se queden en la memoria para el día siguiente, dejando un gusto acre en la boca, invadiendo con ese extraño sabor que acompaña con sus preocupaciones los primeros minutos de la vigilia.

El sueño de hoy, sin embargo, no es precisamente malo, aunque sí combina muchos elementos de las cosas que he visto a lo largo de mi vida. Tengo dieciséis en el sueño, y manejo mi bicicleta metido en el saco azul que usaba en la preparatoria, mis espadas cuelgan de mi cintura y estoy recorriendo una calle de un pueblito fantasma norteamericano sin iluminación a la mitad de la noche, con el único acompañamiento de luces de colores (tal vez OVNIs) en el cielo nocturno sin estrellas. Tengo la premura de llegar a casa, mi familia espera y yo debo cazar y llevar la cena, algún pequeño monstruo quizás, por algún motivo sé que a Ryoko le gustaría una araña frita, de Haruhi no hay problema, ella se comerá lo que le lleve, incluso si sigue vivo cuando se lo presente, y el bebé puede comer una papilla que compraré a mi regreso en una tienda de conveniencia. La noche caduca y un sol abrazador hiere mi piel mientras pedaleo entre matorrales y cactus en una brecha del desierto de Sonora, reviso la botella de agua en el portavasos de la bicicleta, vigilando que tenga suficiente agua con sangre de ángel para el camino… si continúo con esa dieta, voy a tener que volver a consulta con House antes de lo que esperaba.

Y todas esas historias enredadas que parecen tan cercanas y reales pierden sentido cuando bajo finalmente de la bicicleta y me veo nuevamente como un adulto, llegando a una pequeña playa rocosa que nunca había visto, pero cuyo horizonte me regala con plata y oro de un atardecer marino entre nubes y un océano color acero incandescente a efectos del sol crepuscular. Hay una mujer sentada sobre una roca, su cabellera azulada se menea al capricho de la brisa marina y yo avanzo hasta ella. Ni la miro ni me mira cuando quedo de pie a su lado, pero puedo sentir que sonríe sin quitar los ojos del panorama.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones?— Pregunta con su voz melódica, aunque suena distinta a como la recuerdo, un poco más grave, quizás.

—Reconstituyentes, por decir lo menos. —Respondo modestamente. —Luces distinta, Asakura.

—¿Mucho? —Se pone de pie y al fin nos miramos. —Así es como luciría a mis treinta, ¿te gusta lo que ves?, ¿o sigues prefiriendo a las adolescentes…? No tienes remedio.

—Ni tú… no es que no me alegre de verte, pero siempre que te apareces en mis sueños, algo está por ocurrir… este es el caso, ¿verdad?

—Siempre tan directo… pero tienes razón. Y esta vez… bueno, sólo quiero pedirte que… —pensó y eligió con mucho cuidado las palabras, como si esta vez no tuviera un mensaje alentador al final de su discurso. —esta vez no puedo pedirte que no te rindas. Llega un momento en la vida de una persona en la cual debe renunciar, y tal vez ese momento haya llegado para nosotros.

Al volverme a verla, su gesto era serio y distante como nunca había visto en ella.

—¿Volveremos a vernos?— Pregunté para confirmar lo que mis entrañas me gritaban desde que la conversación comenzó.

—No. —Dijo y comenzó a alejarse al margen de donde las olas rompían. —Al menos no en lo que queda de tu vida terrenal.

—¿Y de verdad me espera algo más cuando ese día llegue? Porque últimamente ya no me siento tan seguro…

—¿Tú que crees?

—Quiero creer que sí.

—Si no te bastan las creencias de la gente, apégate a la ciencia y confía… después de todo, eres el resultado de una combinación prodigiosa entre materia y energía, y según Lavoisier…

—La materia y la energía no se crean ni se destruyen…

—Sólo cambian de forma. —Detuvo su marcha y sujetó su cabello agitado por el viento marino para evitar que cubriera su rostro. —Si hay una vida o no luego de que concluya la que estás viviendo es una incógnita, yo podría de verdad ser yo y entrar en tus sueños y decirte que sí, pero igualmente yo podría ser una parte de tu psique en un intento desesperado por alimentarte con la idea de que hay un más allá para evitar el miedo al vacío y el final… en cualquier panorama, sólo hay una inferencia lógica que asumir: ¿qué es lo más importante, Kyon?

—El presente.

—Exactamente. Protege el presente, ama intensamente y si tienes que hacer un gran sacrificio, hazlo en aras de este presente, pues de él dependerá el futuro de aquello que amas.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti. Y adiós. Deberías ir a ver a Musashi.

* * *

La despedida definitiva de Asakura me despierta, y sé que su advertencia no es vacía. Los comunes ruidos de la noche son raros hoy, pero sólo podría dar cuenta alguien que ha vivido con ansiedad demasiado tiempo. Los grillos cantan, el viento mece con gentileza las ramas de los árboles y muy lejos puede escucharse algún eventual automóvil de algún desvelado.

—Kyon…— Susurra Haruhi sin moverse un milímetro y fingiendo que aún duerme.

—Dime. —Le respondo fingiendo un ronquido.

—Alguien entró a la casa.

—Vamos a ver a los niños, nos levantamos en tres… uno…

Y es entonces, en este punto del relato, cuando actualizo nuestra situación: luego de la accidentada vuelta de la Brigada SOS de Silent Hill a casa, nuestras vidas se volvieron bastante comunes. Casi tres años y medio han pasado desde entonces, Haruhi tomó trabajo administrativo en Interpol que luego se volvió un año sabático por maternidad, plazo que estaba (sin nosotros saberlo) muy próximo a concluir. Yo fui a la Universidad para solicitar trabajo cerca de casa y me asignaron las clases de literatura contemporánea en la Preparatoria del Norte de Nishinomiya (donde, como sabrán, yo estudié) por la mañana, y por la tarde doy el mismo curso en la Academia Kouyouen… eso de verdad que puede mantener ocupado a cualquiera. Ryoko ha comenzado el sexto grado de educación básica con calificaciones promedio para mantener las apariencias, aunque está por concluir el segundo semestre de un ambicioso programa de doble licenciatura para la Universidad de Tokyo en línea: Matemáticas e Historia. Sí, yo tampoco encuentro la relación de la una con la otra. Y en medio de tanta cosas, y luego de experimentar todo lo malo y tedioso, la felicidad tocó nuestra puerta una vez más: Musashi Suzumiya nació pesando casi tres kilos y midiendo medio metro, yo estuve presente cuando nació, y recuerdo que sólo dio un pequeño lamento… abrió los ojos y escrutó con la mirada a todos los presentes. No volvió a llorar sino hasta que tuvo hambre, y ahora está cerca de los dos años y medio. Ignoro que tipo de talentos tiene, pero algo me dice que será algo equiparable con Ryoko, aunque su carácter es si bien no opuesto, si muy diferente al de su hermana mayor. La batería de apellidos que la Brigada SOS ostentaba en años anteriores ha reducido bastante, mi apellido de soltero se fue junto con el de Nagato y Asahina, ahora sólo somos los Suzumiya, los Robles y los Koizumi, cosa a la que aún no me acostumbro, sigo diciéndole Nagato a nuestra vieja amiga por descuido siendo que ahora su apellido es el del ésper. Pero divago.

—Dos… tres.

Como fantasmas nos levantamos de la cama sin hacer el mínimo ruido y caminamos con pies ligeros sobre la duela del pasillo. La habitación que Ryoko comparte provisionalmente con Musashi está al otro extremo del pasillo, hay una mesa de ornato a medio camino donde Haruhi oculta la pequeña arma de repuesto que en sus años de aventuras llevaba al tobillo, y junto a ella mi espada corta.

—No están… —Me dice con el mismo sigilo e indiferencia, y aun cuando seguimos comportándonos como si no nos importara, un escalofrío baja desde mi nuca como una descarga eléctrica.

Seguimos avanzando mientras me preparo para cualquier cosa. Deben ser cerca de las tres de la madrugada, la pobrísima luz en el pasillo es sólo lo que sobra de las escaleras y la duela omite prácticamente cualquier ruido.

No hay aviso alguno, y quizás nada nos hubiera preparado para la siguiente sorpresa. Nos faltarían unos cinco metros para llegar a las escaleras cuando una silueta se dibujó entre las sombras, y detrás de ella otras dos. Haruhi reaccionó lanzándose contra la más cercana, tratando de inmovilizarla, pero haciendo aún más grande el estupor, el desconocido la interceptó y sólo un instante más tarde la tenía pecho a tierra, hazaña que nunca antes había visto a nadie conseguir con tanta rapidez… debemos estarnos oxidando. Cuando hago mi intento por asistirla, un par de manos me toman por la espalda, haciendo que me pregunté de donde salió ese segundo agresor, cuya rodilla se hundió en mi espina dorsal y sus brazos se anudaron a mis hombros, con tanta fuerza que caí pesado cual yunque sobre la duela, incapaz de moverme un milímetro.

¿Antiguos enemigos de Haruhi? Quizás. Trabajar en cosas como las que trabajábamos tiende a hacerte impopular en algunos círculos, pero se supone que tenemos montones de conexiones y amigos que harían prácticamente imposible rastrearnos o permitir que cualquier agresor se acercara siquiera a nuestro vecindario. A estas alturas comienzo a inquietarme de verdad. Desde mi posición en el suelo veo la puerta de la habitación de mis hijos, y las intenciones de estos individuos me perturban, ese miedo hace que comience a forcejear, escucho a unos centímetros de mí que mi esposa hace lo mismo.

—Perdonen por llegar a ustedes de esta forma tan poco decorosa, no es necesaria tanta violencia, pero no se me ocurrió otro modo de abordarlos… —Dijo la primera sombra en una melódica voz femenina. —Ryoko y Musashi están bien, han sido llevados a una ubicación segura y en breve podrán hablar con ellos. Los vamos a soltar, pero les suplico que estén calmados. Necesitamos hablar.

Como pudimos, mi esposa y yo nos miramos y luego de unos segundos, nos quedamos quietos, ante cualquier panorama, no sería una buena idea tratar de pelear contra esos sujetos, no sólo éramos superados en número, sino que al parecer esta gente estaba más que bien informada sobre nosotros, quién sabe qué tanto más podrían saber y como podrían usar esa información para perjudicarnos.

—¿Y acerca de qué querrías hablar con nosotros?— Dijo mi esposa con un apenas perceptible acento desafiante en la voz. —¿Quién eres tú en primer lugar?

Aún entre las penumbras noté que la joven que nos habló dio una indicación con la cabeza a su acompañante más cercano, esta persona caminó hasta el muro y encendió las luces, sólo entonces noté que las cuatro personas que nos emboscaron estaban encapuchadas, que tres de ellas eran mujeres y la que encendió la luz tenía un emblema el hombro izquierdo que no pude reconocer de inmediato, pero se me hacía familiar, los otros tres, aunque también con uniformes de milicia, no llevaban insignias.

Con precaución, nuestros captores nos soltaron e incluso nos ayudaron a levantarnos.

La primera mujer que se desenmascaró no superaría los treinta años, de piel negra como el ébano y cabello crespo acomodado en varias decenas de trenzas debajo de su capucha, con un rifle de asalto colgado en la espalda y una pistola automática en el cinturón, y no sólo su indumentaria era ruda, su postura, tono de voz y actitud eran muy dominantes, como las de un guerrillero veterano.

—Los señores Suzumiya. Si la mitad de lo que nuestro informante nos contó sobre ustedes es verdad, me siento honrada de estar en su presencia. —Dijo, y parecían palabras sinceras.

—Pues gracias… ¿usted es…?

—Capitán Sheva Alomar, BSAA África. —Hizo una pausa esperando a que los otros tres se quitaran las capuchas, y presentó al sujeto delgado a su derecha y la rubia su izquierda: —Y ellos son Resse Wilkerson y Samantha Puckett, de TerraSave… y bueno, supongo que a ella la conocen mejor que yo… —Dijo señalando a la chica detrás de nosotros.

Ambos nos volvimos a verla y poco me faltó para caer desmayado.

—Hola de nuevo… papá y mamá… —A pesar de que no era la primera vez que veía a Ryoko en una edad distinta a la que tenía en la actualidad, esa ocasión era diferente. Tendría mi edad y la de su madre, cerca de treinta, y mucho del brillo en sus ojos se había ido. —Sé que tienen muchas preguntas que hacerme, y estaré encantada de responder todas, pero tendrá que ser en el camino… porque no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Era un hecho: nuestro retiro había terminado.

 **Prólogo.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

¡Arrancamos! No se olviden de dejar un comentario, y hasta la actualización (vaya… extrañaba escribir esa frase de nuevo).


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola.**

He escuchado por ahí que cierto internauta está recibiendo crédito por un supuesto trabajo suyo, que curiosamente se parece al grado del plagio a las historias que he escrito, y más allá de eso, que se adjudica la autoría afirmando que muy amablemente la cedió a un servidor.

Bueno, he leído los mensajes y algo del historial de este amigo que se hace llamar **Mauricio Armando Islas Zamora** , y creo que cualquiera con un poquito de sentido común pondría en duda la legitimidad de sus palabras sólo viendo la manera en la que escribe. Claro, porque alguien que tiene problemas para meter la barra espaciadora, con los acentos o los signos de puntuación, es definitivamente alguien que escribe deportivamente, como un servidor (sí, es sarcasmo).

Me molesta sobremanera que cosas como esta sucedan, en especial porque es muy sencillo utilizar el anonimato para obtener el crédito por un talento que no se tiene, y eso me hace pensar en personas cobardes y abyectas sin el mínimo valor moral para reconocer el esfuerzo de otros. Así que yo nunca les dije, ni invite, ni incité, pero a todos aquellos que quieran hacerle una visita a este fulanito del que les hablo, su nombre en Facebook es Mauricio Armando Islas Zamora. Tengan cuidado de él.

 **Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón a Tenshi Everdeen por informarme sobre esta irregularidad, y recuerden, amigos internautas: Pepsipez sólo escribe bajo ese nombre, sus historias fueron escritas a mano en un cuadernito durante el trayecto en microbús de su casa a su trabajo hace varios años (los que me han seguido sabrán desde hace cuántos), mi nombre es Jesús, y actualmente sólo publico a través de Fanfiction. ¡Que no los sorprendan!**

Y dejando de lado las noticias funestas, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, esperando lo disfruten mucho… a mí me emocionó bastante escribirlo.

¡No se olviden de dejar un comentario!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Dicen que la sangre llama. Este es el ejemplo máximo de esa condición. La mujer que se sienta a unos metros de nosotros podría ser cualquier persona en el universo, pero algo desde dentro de mi corazón me grita con fuerza que no es otra que mi Ryoko. El traje de campaña la hace ver un tanto más varonil de lo que me gustaría, sigue siendo delgada, lo que me hace creer que no ha tenido hijos y una extraña sensación de desazón me invade, porque quizás eso quiera decir que nunca seré abuelo, aunque aún queda mi otro hijo para compensar esa falta. Haruhi me da un codazo leve para traerme de regreso de mis pensamientos, y es porque la camioneta que nos lleva en su parte posterior se detuvo al fin, y unos segundos después abrió la puerta. El frío de la madrugada golpea la ropa de dormir debajo de los abrigos, que fue lo único que pudimos tomar dada la urgencia de aquellas peculiares personas que nos traen, nos aseguraron de igual manera que nuestros hijos habían sido trasladados antes a otra ubicación en mejores condiciones que nosotros, y que estarían sanos, salvos y bien atendidos para ese momento.

No hay aún rastros del sol, el frío es húmedo y molesto y es intensificado por el giro incesante de las alas del ruidoso helicóptero que flota a menos de un metro del suelo en uno de los hangares privados del aeropuerto local, lo pilotan un par de hombres encapuchados y el perfil del fuselaje tiene exactamente el mismo emblema que la capitán Sheva porta en el hombro, pero de otro color y con otra área de asignación: BSAA Far East.

Ryoko se adelanta al grupo, y agazapada cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos habla con el piloto a la izquierda a través de la ventanilla de éste, para luego indicar al grupo que aborde.

No es la primera vez que vuelo en un helicóptero, pero no puedo evitar la sensación de vértigo después de haberme sentado, puesto el cinturón de seguridad y unos pesados audífonos. No sentí que fuera el momento para hablar al respecto, aunque tampoco sabía cuándo tendríamos oportunidad de aclarar todas las dudas que nuestra abducción y la de nuestros hijos provocaba, no sabía siquiera a donde es que estaban llevándonos, y eso me ponía más nervioso todavía. El vuelo duró poco menos de dos horas, en las cuales atravesamos los quinientos kilómetros que separan mi ciudad de la capital del país, y una vez en tierra fuimos conducidos a por un nuevo hangar privado, donde una tienda había sido habilitada al interior. En esa tienda tenían todo lo necesario para que nos cambiáramos de ropa y calzado, además de que tenían el pequeño arsenal que mi esposa guarda en casa y mis espadas en un pedestal y pensé riendo para mis adentros que definitivamente no nos estaban contratando como consultores.

—Una vez más, perdónenme por haberlos sacado así de casa, pero esto es muy urgente—. Dijo mi hija haciendo una reverencia ante nosotros. —Y me apena mucho pedírselos de esta manera, pero necesito que estén listos en diez minutos, un vuelo privado nos espera, y ahí tendremos suficiente tiempo para que responda a todas las preguntas que seguramente tienen.

—De acuerdo…— Se adelantó Haruhi con un gesto grave, pero relajó sus facciones y detuvo a Ryoko sosteniéndola suavemente por el hombro antes de que abandonara la tienda. —¿Todo está bien?

Las mejillas de mi hija se tensaron y nos miró a ambos alternadamente, con tanta intensidad que me dieron escalofríos.

—No, nada está bien. O al menos no si no nos damos prisa.

La niña que conozco puede ser un poco cortante, directa y hasta cierto punto distante, pero es empática, amable y tierna con aquellos que son allegados suyos. La mujer que abandonaba la tienda, sin embargo, parecía haber perdido algunas de esas características. Era demasiado seria y no parecía tener ningún interés en mostrar aunque fuera un poco de afecto. No me malentiendan, no es que fuera hiriente o grosera, pero me da la impresión de que es una persona que tuvo que pasar por algo terrible y eso alteró su personalidad original. Sin decir otra palabra salió del lugar, y en el mismo silencio que parecía haber dejado en pausa nuestras vidas, nos cambiamos de ropa.

* * *

Tal como habíamos sido informados, al salir de la tienda un grupo de agentes de la citada BSAA nos escoltó hasta el pequeño avión privado, fuimos acomodados en el lujoso reactor en algo parecido a una sala de estar de cuatro plazas concéntricas, Haruhi y yo nos acomodamos en un extremo y Ryoko se sentó frente a nosotros acompañada de un hombre que me pareció conocido, pero no lograba identificar.

—Primera pregunta: —Disparó mi esposa apenas sentimos que el aparato se encaminaba a la pista de despegue. —¿Cuál es nuestro destino?

—Londres. —Respondió el hombre, y sólo hasta que habló presté realmente atención a su apariencia. Era apenas un poco más alto que yo, robusto, moreno y de cabello color caramelo muy corto, con una barba rala de un color semejante. Entre el cruel entramado de cicatrices que surcaban mayormente el lado izquierdo de su rostro pude encontrar los pómulos de su padre y los ojos de su madre.

—¿Kenji? —Al preguntar, un conato de sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aquel en quien se convertiría el niño que siempre me pareció que pasaba demasiado tiempo con mi hija. De alguna manera es un alivio ver que sigue cerca de ella.

—Hola de nuevo, _pa'_. —Dijo él, se sentía algo como un desafío amistoso en su voz.

—Explícame, hija, ¿por qué este energúmeno me habla con tanta familiaridad?

—Hay veinte años de historia al respecto, papá, pero no quisiera abrumarte con detalles. Lo que tengo que contarles es más importante y los ayudará a ambientarse en el problema que debemos enfrentar en las próximas semanas antes de que regresemos a mi tiempo… —Se quedó pensativa unos segundos, y por ese pequeño lapso pude ver los ojos ámbar que recordaba de mi niña, chispeantes, dubitativos, curiosos. —Vaya… pensé que las palabras iban a salir solas cuando llegara este momento, pero ahora no sé ni cómo comenzar.

—Relájate, busca una sola palabra que…

—… que lo una todo y parte de ahí. Recuerdo que de niña me decías eso cuando me era difícil iniciar un discurso. —Me dijo con añoranza, tomó un respiro profundo y atacó: —la palabra clave: Neo-Umbrella.

—Umbrella fue el gigante farmacéutico que cayó a principios de este siglo, ¿cierto? Siempre pensé que había algo malo en su desaparición, era de las más grandes junto con Pfizer, Sanofi-Aventis y Tricell… —Acotó Haruhi, como siempre, dueña de conocimientos que yo ni por un momento pensé útiles para mi vida. —Se me ocurren muchas cosas escuchando la palabra "Neo" al principio de su nombre, pero definitivamente nada que justifique un viaje en el tiempo y el secuestro de mi familia. Espero que no sea simplemente prevenir que devenga en una franquicia multinacional monopólica.

—Créeme, mamá, es mucho más que eso lo que nos hizo venir. En fin. Nuestro recorrido inicia en 1998. Umbrella fue ciertamente uno de los laboratorios más reconocidos del siglo pasado y muchos de sus medicamentos de uso común eran bien recibidos por las personas de todo el mundo. Sin embargo, tal como dices, la empresa quebró y cerró prácticamente de la noche a la mañana, y los motivos fueron más obscuros y crudos de lo que uno podría imaginar. Podríamos decir que tenían negocios alternos más rentables.

—Bioterrorismo—. Intervino Kenji.

—¿Hacían armas?

—En principio. En algún punto efectivamente pretendieron hacer un monopolio de armas y tener la cura para cualquier enfermedad que ellos mismos crearan, y de esa manera tener un flujo constante de activos, demostraron que las bio-armas son tan temibles como las armas nucleares, pero en el 98 perdieron el control de una cepa y todo se vino abajo. Un virus se salió de control y los cerca de cien mil habitantes de una pequeña ciudad de Estados Unidos pagaron las consecuencias con su vida.

—Espera… 1998, Estados Unidos… —Haruhi tomó sólo un instante para acudir a sus recuerdos y traer los datos: —Racoon City, Pensilvania, pero hasta donde sé hubo un accidente nuclear y la ciudad se incineró hasta los cimientos…

—Esa es la versión oficial del gobierno. No fue un accidente nuclear, sino una esterilización. El riesgo de que la enfermedad se diseminara era muy alto y la enfermedad sumamente peligrosa, al grado que Estados Unidos decidió detonar una ojiva nuclear dentro de su propio territorio. Durante los últimos años los fundadores y miembros de Umbrella han vendido a diferentes grupos sus conocimientos, sus armas y cepas siguen corriendo en el mercado negro, ha habido más incidentes relacionados con el bioterrorismo de los que ningún gobierno se atreve a reconocer por miedo a un colapso en el _status quo_ del orden mundial actual, y dichos incidentes han sido ocultos.

—¿Hay alguna enfermedad que esté latente en este momento? —Pregunté.

—Varias en realidad, ese es el verdadero motivo de que yo haya venido hasta esta época, estamos en el umbral de una infección como la humanidad no ha visto jamás, y si no hacemos algo, podríamos hablar del fin de la civilización como la conocemos… sin embargo, hay que hacer mucha investigación, la información que tenemos está muy incompleta.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Atacó Haruhi suspicaz, —en las intervenciones que Mikuru ha hecho a nuestra época siempre estaba un paso adelante en lo que a información se refiere…

—Mamá… yo no vengo del futuro del que la tía Mikuru, el tío Gervasio o Kenji vienen… —Dio un respiro profundo, en su rostro pude ver mucho dolor, como quien no quiere recordar algo. —Yo vengo de hace sólo veinte años en el futuro, el mundo está devastado, los que no murieron durante la guerra fueron infectados, y los supervivientes sanos fueron devorados por los infectados, no hay comida, agua o comunicaciones, con la guía de Kenji tuvimos que robar tecnología y mucha gente murió en el proceso para robar esa tecnología, más aún se esforzaron para adaptarla a nuestra situación, recibiendo como único pago la esperanza de poder corregirlo todo antes de que el fin llegara, el viaje en el tiempo no era posible de la época de la que vengo, así que el esfuerzo para lograrlo fue titánico en materia de recursos y conocimientos, no fue nada fácil y lamento si la información no es tan completa como les gustaría. —Se relajó unos segundos después, al ver que su madre se arrepentía de haber hecho un comentario fuera de contexto, y ella misma hizo un gesto conciliador, seguramente pensando que había respondido que demasiada pasión. Luego continuó. —Llevamos aquí casi seis meses, tocamos muchas puertas y dimos pruebas irrefutables a corporaciones claves para conseguir su ayuda, pero no es suficiente. Dos de los poderes más grandes de esta época están por unirse y ese será el primer golpe que propiciará lo inevitable.

Mi esposa se levantó y caminó con los brazos cruzados por el corredor del avión, reflexionando.

—Es una campaña titánica, Ryoko… necesitas reclutar a los mejores y convencerlos de trabajar para ti.

—Eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo, mamá. La BSAA, TerraSave y la DSO ya trabajan con nosotros, ahora recluto a la Brigada SOS, el resto del equipo nos alcanzará en Londres, pero aún hay ciertas personas que necesito reclutar.

—¿A quiénes? —Preguntó Haruhi, intrigada.

—Ya lo verás… —Dijo mi hija sonriendo por primera vez: —Son los mejores.

* * *

Charlamos por varias horas. Ryoko se mostró renuente a darnos mayores detalles sobre lo ocurrido en los próximos veinte años para salvaguardar el secreto temporal, aunque dijo que si algún dato se volvía de vital importancia, nos lo compartiría. No se necesita ser un genio para deducir que ella y Kenji tienen algún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad que ostentaban en su infancia, pero hay algo que está mal… no me malinterpreten, no es que esté en contra ni nada parecido, pero me parece que aun cuando la pareja que tengo enfrente tiene mi edad, siento que han vivido más en esos veinte años de lo que yo veré en toda mi vida, y me produce la sensación de que simbólicamente al menos, esos tiernos niños que conocí no existen más. La palabra clave dentro de parte de la conversación fue "zombie". Un término espeluznante que me llegó a la médula cuando lo mencionaron. Y de "zombie" saltamos a bioarma, a humanos mutados utilizados como soldados sin conciencia y a otros términos a cual más aterrador. Pero de eso contaré en otro momento.

—¿Entonces ya conocían a Reese?— Preguntó mi hija en algún punto, saliendo un poco del eje principal de la conversación.

—Lo conocimos fugazmente durante la campaña de su hermano Malcolm, el senador más joven la Unión Americana. Era jefe de su equipo de seguridad.

—Es un gran soldado. Es experto en _Krav Magá_ , y aunque no es muy brillante, es el ejemplo fiel de que un gran hombre puede venir de los orígenes más humildes… ya saben de Malcolm.

—Y su hermano Dewey dirige la filarmónica de San Francisco… sí, los Wilkerson son algo serio. —Dije sonriendo. —¿Y qué hay de la chica Puckett?

—¿Samantha…? Bueno, ella en realidad no es Puckett, sino Benson.

—¿Y hay un señor Benson?

—Lo había. Fred Benson era uno de los expertos informáticos más virtuosos de TerraSave, salvó a más de un centenar de colegas durante los atentados a su corporación hace unos años, pero él no logró salir con vida. Eso llevó a Sam a renunciar a la UFC femenil y enrolarse en TerraSave… la he visto luchar y su eterna venganza contra el bioterrorismo es implacable.

—Ya lo creo que sí. —Dijo mi esposa, acariciándose por reflejo el hombro por el cual la rubia la había sometido horas atrás.

—En fin. —Ryoko se levantó. —Espero puedan disculparnos, pero no hemos dormido en días, y tenemos algunas horas antes de llegar a Londres, quisiera aprovecharlas para descansar. Deberían hacer lo mismo, nos esperan días difíciles.

Caminó hasta la parte trasera del avión donde una puerta separa esa estancia de un pequeño dormitorio. La vi dudar un momento con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Me levanté y caminé hasta ella y sólo de poner una mano sobre su hombro, giró sobre sus talones y se abrazó de mi pecho con tanta fuerza que temí que se desmayara. Haruhi se nos unió un momento después y mi hija comenzó a llorar.

* * *

—¡Papá, mamá! ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué Musashi y yo estamos en casa de los abuelos?

Todas esas preguntas fueron disparadas junto con la inmensa sonrisa de Ryoko (la nuestra), a través del monitor del ordenador. Con diez años, está a nada de entrar en la adolescencia; detrás de ella, sólo siendo visibles sus enormes ojos marrón oscuro, Musashi mira intrigado hacia la cámara, preguntándose por qué estamos en el monitor y no con él.

—Es una historia muy larga y complicada, Ryoko. Estaremos fuera unos días y necesitamos que te hagas cargo de tu hermanito y le ayudes a los abuelos tanto como puedas.

—¿Y qué hay con la historia? —Revira con su usual suspicacia.

—Te la contaré al volver. Mientras tanto, pórtate bien y haz todo lo que los abuelos te digan.

—De acuerdo… ¿los chicos pueden venir a verme?

—Sólo si tus abuelos están de acuerdo.

—Bien… esperen, Musashi quiere decir hola. —Ryoko levanta del suelo al menor de la familia y lo pone frente al ordenador, él agita la mano a forma de saludo y luego comienza a aporrear el teclado, balbuceando. Haruhi y yo respondemos de igual manera. —Entonces estamos en contacto, voy a casa de Mamoru por la tarea, porque como seguramente saben, no fui hoy a la escuela. ¡Adiós! ¡Los quiero! —La niña corta comunicación, totalmente ajena a todo, viviendo su vida.

Habían pasado casi ocho horas desde nuestra abducción y estábamos a medio camino volando sobre la frontera China – Kazajstán, y antes de darnos cuenta, ambos dormíamos en los cómodos asientos del avión mientras la luz se colaba por las ventanillas. Recuerdo haber despertado en más de una ocasión durante el resto del viaje, sobresaltado, víctima de una zozobra pesada que me provocaba acidez. Luego miraba por unos instantes a mi esposa, dormida, más seria de lo usual, y el sueño volvía a doblegarme.

* * *

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Heatrow por la mañana. Viajamos en dirección a la rotación de la Tierra, así que no perdimos mucho tiempo. El sol, sin embargo, estaba oculto entre pesados nubarrones muy comunes en la capital angla. Salvo por el hecho de que vimos el itinerario del avión y de que el clima era consistente con Inglaterra, no vimos ningún monumento que nos indicara que efectivamente estábamos en dicho país. Luego de pasar aduana, nos montaron a un nuevo transporte y por las ventanillas empañadas atravesamos las concurridas calles londinenses en silencio. Ryoko iba en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Kenji conducía con pericia, y poco después salimos del complejo urbano, dejándolo con su lluvia y sus nubes grises, entrando en extensas campiñas ahora bañadas de sol y con un clima tanto más agradable. Avanzamos por cerca de una hora hasta llegar a un bosque a unos minutos de llegar a la pequeña ciudad de Abingdon, allí el auto cortó camino hacia el norte en una brecha pequeña y rodeada de altísimos árboles, pero que aun así no lucía abandonada. Algunos cientos de metros más adelante se dejó ver a través del follaje una construcción imponente de estilo victoriano cuya fachada calculé mediría al menos un centenar de metros, del otro lado de un jardín de dimensiones semejantes de césped color esmeralda cuidadosamente podado.

El lugar tenía, en efecto, el aspecto de ser la cede de algún gigante de la industria, los gastos para mantener el lugar debían ser cifras de al menos seis dígitos en libras esterlinas, pero para mi sorpresa, estábamos llegando a un domicilio particular, de acuerdo con Ryoko, una persona de aquellas a las que llamó "los mejores" vivía allí, en retiro.

Cuando Haruhi escuchó eso, se inquietó como nunca antes había visto, sus ojos brillaban y su respiración se hizo rápida y profunda, me pareció que por un momento iba a hiperventilarse y desmayarse. Pregunté por qué de su actitud y con ojos chispeantes me preguntó casi a gritos que si no me daba cuenta de quién era la persona que íbamos a ver. Entonces, en mi común letargo y estupor comencé a atar cabos… bien, estamos en Inglaterra, y para que mi esposa muestre ese grado de excitación, debemos estar en presencia de una persona a la que realmente admire, lo que es mucho decir… un momento… no me digan que…

Kenji bajó del auto y abrió la puerta a mi esposa y a mi hija (en ese orden), es bueno ver que conserva los modales aún en el fin del mundo, y mientras los cuatro avanzábamos hacia las escaleras del inmenso pórtico escuchando a las aves trinar y el sonido monótono de los aspersores que nutrían el jardín, la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a un hombre venerable de rostro apacible que por su vestimenta asumí que sería el mayordomo.

—Detective, agente y profesor Suzumiya, agente Robles, bienvenidos. La Condesa los recibirá de inmediato, síganme por favor. —Dijo el anciano en actitud solemne y el típico acento inglés, mostrando una sonrisa sutil mientras hacía camino hacia adentro del edificio de nueva cuenta.

Lo seguimos a través del amplísimo e iluminado recibidor hasta una pequeña mesa de centro, durante todo el trayecto Haruhi presionaba mi mano con fuerza involuntaria mientras repetía en un susurro con una vocecita infantil _"sugoi"_ , hasta que los cuatro tomamos asiento y esperamos un par de minutos. A lo lejos, detrás de la puerta de una estancia pudimos escuchar al anciano decir: "Condesa, sus invitados ya están aquí". Una voz femenina respondió algo que no pudimos escuchar bien, y el mayordomo volvió con nosotros.

Cuando la condesa salió a recibirnos, la emoción de Haruhi se justificó y de hecho me contagió con ella, y no era para menos. La mujer estaría a un par de años de cumplir cincuenta para ese momento, pero mantenía la fuerza, aplomo, actitud y por supuesto, la figura de una jovencita de veinte. No vestía, sin embargo, como esperaría se vestiría una condesa, sino que llevaba botas de constructor, jeans y una camiseta sin mangas que dejaban ver sus brazos y cuello, no diría que delicados, sino más bien como los de una mujer que se ejercita regularmente. Su piel había sido blanca originalmente, pero ahora era bronceada, supongo que por la exposición al sol a través de los años, y su cabellera castaño claro cerca del rojo se enredaba en una cola de caballo que dejaba caer varios mechones sobre su frente y sienes.

Ante nosotros, con una sonrisa sincera estaba la mujer que inspiró e hizo soñar a mi esposa a través de sus libros muchas veces, y que ella consideraba un ejemplo a seguir, que viajó por el mundo en aventuras tanto o más extravagantes y peligrosas que las nuestras, arqueóloga, escritora y la superviviente definitiva. La mismísima condesa de Abingdon, Lara Croft. _The Tomb Raider_.

—Hola a todos. —Dijo sin solemnidad, pero con los excelentes modales que se esperarían de una dama de la nobleza. —Ryoko me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, más allá se lo que había leído sobre sus hazañas en los últimos años. —Dijo sonriente mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de Ryoko y Kenji. —Es increíble todo lo que ustedes han hecho, me considero su admiradora.

—¡Ay, por favor! —Exclamó Haruhi incrédula. —¡Yo sí que soy tu admiradora! He leído todas tus historias desde el escape de los Solarii en la isla de Yamatai. ¡Tú eres responsable de muchas maneras de que yo sea quien soy!

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú has hecho cosas increíbles! ¡Has cazado ángeles, demonios y extraterrestres! —Respondió la saqueadora de tumbas con un tono de voz igual de alto y acercándose a mi esposa sacudiendo las manos con la misma intensidad y haciéndome preguntar cómo es que sabía sobre esas cosas, la mayoría de ellas están guardadas en el más celoso secreto aún en los círculos mejor informados. —Por las noticias que corren de ustedes estoy más que tentada a volver a la acción, ¡Son una inspiración para las nuevas generaciones de aventureros!

No recuerdo haber visto a mi esposa tan animada de hablar con alguien antes. Yo mismo había leído y me había emocionado con algunos de los libros firmados por Lara Croft en los que describía aventuras intrincadas y seductoras en los lugares más peregrinos del orbe, y tal como mi esposa había comentado, esta mujer tenía un poco de todo lo que el aventurero definitivo debe tener: era doctora en arqueología, políglota, experta en técnicas de supervivencia, maestra en armas de fuego y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y por supuesto, atracción natural y mal sana por las aventuras misteriosas o imposibles, y una gran, gran suerte.

Hubo un momento en que el resto de nosotros pasó a segundo plano. Parecía que Haruhi y Lara tenían tanto en común que el resto de los presentes fuimos ignorados, pero eso no se antojaba como algo malo, sino por el contrario, inyectó algo de felicidad auténtica al atribulado corazón de mi hija, y eso era suficiente al menos para mí.

Superada la euforia inicial, comenzamos con el verdadero motivo de la visita.

—Ryoko me ha contado algo sobre el problema que quiere que la ayude a resolver.

—¿Y no te pareció… bueno, extraño que un viajero de otra época se presentara ante ti y te dijera lo que va a suceder en el futuro? —Pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

—Créeme, he visto tantas cosas hasta hoy que un viajero en el tiempo ciertamente no es algo extraño. Además, en los meses que llevo de conocer a Ryoko y a Kenji me han mostrado pruebas irrefutables de su procedencia. Yo confío en ellos, e imagino que ustedes deben estar muy orgullosos de la hija que formaron. —Esperó un momento y continuó. —Ciertamente quiero y voy a ayudarlos en su campaña, pero creo que no podré hacerlo de la forma que Ryoko originalmente me pidió, ella me dijo que necesitaría mis recursos de logística e inteligencia para investigar y poder movernos para prevenir cualquiera de los ataques de Neo-Umbrella, pero un enemigo tan importante es demasiado como para iniciar la investigación sola…

—¿Qué podríamos hacer entonces? —Preguntó mi esposa.

—Recurrir a alguien con más recursos que yo, con suficiente personal para hacer tareas de infiltración e investigación efectivas sin importar en qué lugar del mundo se encuentre. Un viejo amigo y mentor mío podría ayudarnos con eso, pero hay que ir a verlo y está muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Qué tan lejos?

—Ni siquiera está en este continente.

—¿Y este misterioso amigo te debe algún favor?

—No exactamente… es más bien como pedirle un favor a un familiar. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes del punto crítico, Ryoko?

—Poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas.

—Perfecto. Hay tiempo suficiente, imagino que matarían por una comida decente, y yo puedo ofrecerles eso, también deben descansar un poco, necesitarán todas sus energías. —Esperó unos momentos y después se dirigió a mi esposa, con interés auténtico: —¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, Haruhi? tengo algunas cosas que estoy convencida serán de tu interés.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó mi esposa, sorprendida, sin saber que hacer o decir. —Pues… claro, me encantaría.

Así, vi dejar aquel enorme salón a la mujer que amo, siguiendo a su ídolo de la infancia, y realmente fue como si volviera a ser niña, y estábamos sin saberlo, en el umbral de despertar a la peor de las pesadillas.

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

Y así concluye el capítulo 1. Espero les haya gustado y espero recibir sus retros al respecto, porque como saben, eso es muy importante para mí.

Gracias una vez más por acompañarme en esta aventura y hasta la actualización.

¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos, internautas.

Espero que la tardanza no haya sido descorazonadora. Aunque a decir verdad, para mí lo fue un poco, pero ya no importa más, porque el nuevo capítulo ya está aquí. Los dejaré con él después de un par de anotaciones:

 **Muy importante: El derecho sobre una creencia es personal y cualquiera, sin importar la fe que profese merece que esa creencia sea respetada. Del mismo modo puntualizo que un grupo no representa a toda una feligresía, no todos los católicos son abusadores, ni todos los cristianos protestantes son orates fanáticos, ni todos los musulmanes son terroristas, y por supuesto, no todos los ateos somos el diablo. Hago esta aclaración por el giro que esta obra ficticia tomará a partir de este episodio, dado que aprovechará situaciones de actualidad. De ninguna manera pretendo que cambien la forma en que vemos a nuestros semejantes en cuestiones de fe, y aun cuando la evidencia histórica señale los errores de las religiones, soy consciente de que las personas comunes como ustedes y yo tratamos de ver y obtener lo mejor de ellas, de ninguna manera me atrevería a propagar el odio contra alguien que no piensa como yo.**

 **Somos personas iguales, y con fe o sin ella, los invito a que disfrutemos de la aventura de la literatura, porque este humilde escritor aficionado está en el mismo barco, sólo que en un asiento distinto, y tomemos a la ficción como tal: como ficción.**

 **Nota:** Sobre el comentario de DiegoARL38: tienes toda la razón, en mi ignorancia asumí que el término "zombie" era anglosajón, y grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que tiene origen haitiano y africano, y en efecto, la palabra en español correcta es "Zombi", término que será utilizado a partir de este momento cuando sea menester. ¡Gracias por la retro!

* * *

Era como si el noticiero lanzara fragmentos aleatorios de noticias viejas. Nada parecía tener el mínimo sentido, sólo había multitudes huyendo y guerrillas disparando en todas direcciones con rifles de asalto, tanques de guerra atravesando las calles a toda velocidad y banderas negras con leyendas ininteligibles ondeando entre el caos. Desde que me hice adulto comencé a desconfiar de los telediarios y otros medios de comunicación masivos, creo que son manipuladores y deshonestos, y que los anunciadores de los mismos tienen un compromiso mayor con sus benefactores que con la verdad, y por medio de discursos bien ensayados siempre saben qué decir, puesto que la noticia está preparada de antemano. Esa tarde, sin embargo, como un evento digno de quedar registrado en la infamia para generaciones venideras, el hombre que conducía dicho telediario, de una de las cadenas noticiosas más importantes del globo, observaba las imágenes que le llegaban en directo igual o más estupefacto que nosotros, luego se volvía fugazmente hacia la producción, preguntando sin palabras a los que estaban ahí que debía decir o hacer. Aun cuando habíamos sido parcialmente avisados, era demasiado horrible, presenciamos esa tarde, junto con el resto del mundo, el horror descarnado, brutal y grotesco en todo su torcido esplendor, sin filtros, impotentes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Aun cuando me cueste admitirlo, el impulso de dar una muestra de afecto tan efusiva fue superior a mí. Abracé a Nagato (ahora Koizumi) y a Koizumi (que sigue siendo Koizumi) con tanta fuerza que ambos parecían buenamente sorprendidos, y está bien por mí. Tenía mucho tiempo de no estar con ellos y me alegré mucho de verlos llegar a la mansión Croft sólo unas horas después de que nosotros mismos llegamos.

Entre las preguntas clásicas que le haces a un buen amigo que no se ha visto en mucho tiempo salió a relucir que ellos también fueron abducidos de su hogar y prácticamente llevados a la fuerza a Tokio al igual que pasó con nosotros, pero ellos fueron persuadidos por Metatrón (Mamoru) venido de un futuro distante e incierto, y luego traídos al igual que nosotros hasta Inglaterra. Nagato también reaccionó con sorpresa al saber la identidad de nuestra anfitriona, no fue tan efusiva como mi esposa, pero definitivamente debió haber leído al menos uno de sus libros entre los millones de volúmenes que ha devorado a través de su vida.

—Oh, es suficiente, me enerva un poco que me llames "Nagato" para disculparte de inmediato y llamarme "Koizumi". ¿Por qué no sólo me llamas "Yuki"?

—Me sabría raro... es decir, te he llamado Nagato toda la vida, me sentiría un poco incómodo de usar tu nombre de pila.

—Sólo Kyon podría sentirse incómodo por llamar a una de sus mejores amigas por su nombre después de tantos años y aventuras juntos. —Intervino Koizumi.

Cierra la boca, ente insufrible, que Nagato haya tomado tu apellido no significa que puedas cuestionar los valores y la educación que me dieron mis padres en relación al respeto.

Lady Croft entró a la estancia seguida de cerca por Haruhi, si bien sus ojos ya destellaban minutos antes, el nivel de luminosidad alcanzó un nuevo récord conocido. La líder de Brigada levantó los brazos tanto como pudo para abrazar a Yuki (que extraña sensación de llamarla así), quien correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo, y luego hizo lo mismo con el ésper, aunque para ser franco, básicamente ignoró al segundo luego de saludarlo, y arrastró a la alienígena hacia el mismo patio donde nuestra anfitriona y ella misma "jugaban" minutos antes. Por los disparos y los gritos asumí que estarían practicando tiro, tal como cualquier persona normal haría al ser invitado por la aristocracia, así que para no quedarme rezagado, ofrecería a Koizumi que hiciéramos la actividad más masculina posible mientras las chicas terminaban de convivir:

—¿Preparamos te?

—Estaba esperando a que lo propusieras.

* * *

Un tiempo más tarde, alrededor de una lujosa mesa de centro después de tomar té, Yuki miraba con ojos penetrantes a Ryoko, mientras todos observábamos con atención la escena. Pasados un par de minutos, repitió el procedimiento con Kenji, y por otro breve periodo de tiempo se quedó anonadada en los ojos verdes del presunto viajero del tiempo.

—La seis pruebas de la batería de validación de identidad resultaron exitosas... aplastantemente exitosas. La probabilidad de que sean impostores es inferior a uno por diez a la menos siete. —Se levantó, y con sus pasos ligeros cual fantasma caminó hasta mi hija y con aprehensión tomó sus mejillas, conmovida. —La probabilidad de un salto espacio temporal sin la tecnología TPDD está en el umbral de lo milagroso dado su tiempo de procedencia, ¿cómo lo lograron?

—De hecho, tú y varios familiares tuyos estuvieron involucrados en el "milagro", y no deberás preguntar más por el momento.

—¿Pero qué me dices de...? —Trató de iniciar Yuki, señalando a Kenji.

—Tampoco sobre eso deberás preguntar por el momento tía Yuki. —Interrumpió mi ahora confirmada hija a la alienígena.

—Bueno, habiendo sido establecido ese punto, creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que va a pasar… tanto como Ryoko nos lo permita. —Dijo Koizumi, serio, lo que únicamente podía ser la antesala de un problema mayúsculo.

Mi hija tomó aire y nos barrió a todos con la mirada, como resignándose a hablar de algo que realmente no le gustaba. Así es como empezó a narrar:

—Entre el final de este año y el inicio del próximo, un ataque internacional golpeará a las naciones más importantes del globo, sus capitales serán tomadas simultáneamente y un descontrol global acabará en sólo unos días con toda forma de comunicación y la economía se vendrá abajo.

—¿Ataque nuclear?— Interrumpí.

—No. Viral. Y tal como pueden imaginar, es sencillo hacer una limpieza cuando haces volar todo por los aires, pero no cuando propagas una infección.

—Perdona si mi pregunta te resulta tonta, pero, ¿cómo definimos a una nación como importante sobre las demás?

—La economía... —Respondió Haruhi más para ella que para nosotros. —¿Cuántos países fueron golpeados en el primer ataque del que hablas?

—Veinte.

—El G20. —Intercepté yo, sintiendo que al fin aportaba información valiosa al grupo.

—Sí. Con el G20 de rodillas, el grupo detrás de todos los ataques podría proclamar su superioridad y convencer a las menos avispadas y temerosas masas de que tuvieron la razón desde el principio, y pasar factura al mundo por su salvación.

—¿Qué grupo estaría lo suficientemente loco como para atacar al mundo y esperar la pleitesía del mismo a cambio?

—Es evidente, ¿no? —Intervino Lady Croft, recordándonos a todos que estaba ahí. —Un grupo convencido de que su fe es la única verdad y que cualquier otra forma de pensar es herejía y que no han parado de gritarle al mundo cuán infiel es y cuan condenado está.

—ISIS lleva muchos años amenazando a todo el mundo, pero su organización no pasa de guerrillas y terrorismo, ¿cómo es que obtuvo armamento de destrucción masiva? —Preguntó Haruhi, desechando lo obvio.

—Neo-Umbrella. —Fue Kenji quien respondió. No había hecho mención, pero si bien había notado que el comportamiento de Ryoko era diferente al esperado, había también algo extraño en el del muchacho. No podría explicarlo con precisión. —Neo-Umbrella desarrolló una cepa vírica especial para ISIS y la vendió por prácticamente cada territorio del que ISIS fuera dueño al momento de la transacción. La cepa fue conocida como Virus-JA.

—Virus _Jund Alllah_. El Virus de los Guerreros de Dios. —Complementó mi hija, y su gesto se endureció.

—¿Qué clase de enfermedad es capaz de golpear a la humanidad casi hasta su extinción en nuestra época? —Preguntó Koizumi con cierto tono de escepticismo. —Seamos francos, muchas de las epidemias actuales ni siquiera son epidemias, son medidas de control de algunos gobiernos, con honestidad creo que cualquier enfermedad puede ser tratada en nuestra época.

—Eso sería cierto si el Virus-JA fuera una mutación de una enfermedad natural, pero no lo es. Neo-Umbrella es algo más que una pionera en la investigación de virus y drogas, el desarrollo de este virus tomó muchos años y la sofisticación en el comportamiento y evolución del mismo ha superado incluso a la EID y a científicos de la época de Kenji. Después de la primera infección perdimos contacto con el futuro, y nuestro enlace con la EID… desapareció. —Dudó mi hija sin poder evitar dirigir una fugaz mirada de precaución a Yuki.

—¿Qué es lo que hace el virus? —Preguntó Lady Croft con los brazos cruzados y dando vueltas alrededor del grupo.

—Al ser administrado, la enfermedad _Jihad_ tarda unas horas en ser inoculada. —Comenzó a explicar Ryoko, sonando como un discurso que memorizó de algún lugar, lo que seguramente es cierto considerando su memoria fotográfica. —Durante su primera fase, la enfermedad afecta el cerebro y hace que el anfitrión sufra alucinaciones religiosas extraídas del Islam, si el anfitrión era musulmán, la enfermedad potencia sus conocimientos previos y le lleva a un éxtasis religioso, si pertenece a otro credo o es ateo, hará falta un guía que lo adoctrine, lo que resulta muy sencillo dada la debilidad e inestabilidad mental del sujeto. El virus es capaz de identificar si se trata de guiar al sujeto en un camino diferente al del Islam, y lo lleva a la tercera fase de la enfermedad, pero les explicaré eso más adelante. En la segunda fase, el cuerpo se eleva a una temperatura cercana a los cincuenta Celsius, no hay sensación de dolor, el cuerpo sana muy rápidamente de lesiones, y el infectado es capaz de alimentarse casi con cualquier cosa. Salvo por el fervor religioso, las facultades mentales del anfitrión son recuperadas casi en totalidad, puede ser organizado, recibir órdenes y ejecutarlas e incluso aplicar su propio criterio para resolver problemas, siempre y cuando se le dé una orden de parte de algún otro infectado o alguna autoridad religiosa o militar ligada a ISIS. El portador suele volverse violento y temerario, en esta etapa el infectado es conocido como _muharib_ o "guerrero". Un infectado que haya llegado a la segunda etapa generalmente muere en combate, aun cuando son particularmente difíciles de matar, sólo aquellos que tratan de resistir al virus en su primera fase llegan a la tercera. En esta, el cerebro, atacado incesantemente por el virus, termina colapsando, lo que causa la muerte del infectado, pero logrando el efecto que ha sido la marca de Umbrella desde el principio: el anfitrión recupera algunas funciones vitales después de muerto, es capaz de andar, y sólo busca saciar su hambre, se vuelve sensible al aroma de la carne y la sangre, lo que no recupera es la capacidad de sanar ni la de pensamiento lógico. Un muerto que camina y se pudre lentamente.

—Un zombi. —Infirió Haruhi.

—Un _madan_. Un condenado. —Corrigió Ryoko. Se puso de pie, dando un pequeño paseo en torno a nosotros, dejando pasar un tiempo en el cual los demás quedamos en un extraño silencio, luego oscureció un poco más la voz, evocando recuerdos viejos y dolorosos, sé que eso hacía porque tanto su madre como yo hemos llevado a cabo ese ritual, y la expresión y lenguaje corporal es el mismo en ella que en nosotros. —La tarde que Tokio cayó, pudimos verlo todo por televisión. El misil estalló a un kilómetro del suelo sobre el barrio de Akihabara, y más de un millón de personas fueron infectadas en tan sólo unos minutos, aunque todo mundo parecía más desconcertado que asustado, y era porque no se imaginaban siquiera lo que pasaría sólo unas horas después. No tengo muchos detalles al respecto, aunque recuerdo perfectamente ese día, ustedes hicieron lo que era mejor de acuerdo al sentido común.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunté.

—Protegerme. No pude ver noticias en la televisión o la radio, ni consultar internet, ustedes debieron partir a la capital ese mismo día, a su regreso todo había cambiado. Debimos dejar nuestro hogar, como todos los supervivientes deambulamos por un mundo cada vez más convulsionado y habitado por lo que quedaba de una raza agonizante, tuvimos que reducir la razón y los valores, incluso renunciar a ellos, para lograr la subsistencia.

—Aun cuando no todos lo lograron, ¿verdad? —Interrumpió Yuki, con una mirada que se antojaba acusatoria hacia el viajero del tiempo.

Ryoko no respondió de inmediato, pero tensó el rostro, un gesto idéntico al de su madre.

—Tarde o temprano deberán saberlo, Ryoko. —Habló Kenji, mirando al suelo, repentinamente devastado.

—Tratando de proteger mi vida y la de mi brigada, Kenji fue infectado. Un _muharib_ lo mordió en el rostro.

—¿Eres inmune? —Preguntó Haruhi con interés, pero al tratar de tocar su mejilla, él retrocedió, alarmado.

—No, _ma'_. No soy inmune.

Ryoko continuó:

—La tía Yuki utilizó nano máquinas en él que ralentizan el avance de la infección, pero no la detienen ni curan, como les dije, la complejidad del virus ha superado a la EID, así que…

—Soy portador, y tarde o temprano, la enfermedad se manifestará, y francamente no quiero convertirme en un _muharib_ … así que…

—Creo que es suficiente por ahora. —Interrumpí, sintiendo la condena de aquel hombre como mía. —Apenas si tenemos tiempo para guardar energías y ponernos en camino nuevamente.

—¿Qué es lo que sigue, Lady Croft? —Preguntó Haruhi, con una extrañísima muestra de respeto como no le había dado a nadie jamás de una forma tan sincera.

—Lara. —Corrigió ella. —Voy a conseguir nuestro transporte, pero será un viaje muy largo, y no muy confortable. Mientras estamos aquí, pónganse cómodos, hablen con sus familias, que por un tiempo estaremos completamente aislados.

* * *

La extinción de la especie. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces hemos confrontado ese escenario, pero a medida que eso pasa, me voy haciendo consciente de una condición antes completamente ajena a mí: el hecho de preservar a la especie en nada tiene que ver con su subsistencia misma, porque elevándolo al nivel de la naturaleza o el significado e importancia en el universo, el que la humanidad viva o muera no tiene mayor impacto y relevancia en la realidad… tarde o temprano, ya sea al término de esta infección que tratamos de prevenir, o en cien millones de años, luego de colonizar el cosmos, la humanidad llegará a su fin, ya sea que nos extingamos o que evolucionemos en algo más, el ser humano como especie tiene fecha de caducidad, lo único que nos hace diferentes a las especies de este mundo que compartirán nuestro destino, es que nosotros nos damos cuenta de ello, y somos los únicos que estamos tratando de cambiar ese panorama… es una propuesta muy legítima si lo pensamos bien, y creo que empiezo a ver el verdadero objetivo de ponernos nuevamente el disfraz de guerrero: no defendemos a una especie de la muerte, defendemos el derecho a vivir y experimentar la existencia para nosotros y nuestros hijos. Es como tomar la elección de tener vicios o una vida sana, al final, ambos caminos nos llevarán irremediablemente a la tumba, pero la diferencia radicará en cuáles son las condiciones en las que llegaremos a ese momento. ¿Quiero que Ryoko y Musashi vivan vidas largas, plenas y felices o que vivan huyendo de la muerte, con miedo, sobre las ruinas de un mundo destruido por el fanatismo?

—La respuesta es obvia, ¿no crees? Piensas demasiado las cosas. —Responde Haruhi al expresarle mis reflexiones. —Llevo la mitad de mi vida con el conocimiento de que soy un "ser especial", tanto que otros seres se reúnen para estudiarme como si fuera un ratón de laboratorio… vamos, no pongas esa cara, por mucho que Yuki y Koizumi traten de negarlo, eso es lo que pasa. Y a pesar de ese conocimiento, y de que cada vez son más frecuentes los sueños que me traen recuerdos de esa vida etérea y distante, lejos de este mundo, no puedo evitar inquietarme por las cosas que me mantienen sobre la tierra, y me olvido de todas esas tonterías de la divinidad y demás. Importa la vida que construí, importan mis hijos e importas tú.

Después de decir eso, se acerca y me abraza. Y aunque el abrazo es fuerte, no es uno especial, es el de siempre, porque Haruhi es una mujer que abraza con fuerza sin importar la solemnidad de los momentos, al grado de hacer crujir mis costillas, o de provocar quejas y golpecitos en los hombros por parte de Ryoko y ataques de risa en Musashi.

—¿Crees que pienso demasiado?

—Claro que sí. —Dice y se aleja un paso, y sujetando con firmeza el _daisho_ lo pone en paralelo a unos centímetros de mi pecho. —Hagamos esto.

—¿Quién crees que sea el amigo del que Lady Croft habló? Es decir… ella parece muy acaudalada, y aun así dice que no tiene suficientes recursos…

—Algún magnate ávido de amor. Con mujeres como ella no debe faltar algún anciano con mucho dinero e impotente que sólo pueda compensar los afectos de ella a través del dinero.

—¿Algún magnate? —Pregunté sin poder evitar reír ante lo descabellado de la idea de mi esposa. —¿Bill Gates? ¿Carlos Slim? Es difícil pensar en alguien de ese tipo para lo que ella quiere conseguir.

—Quizás algún industrial de medio oriente, ella misma lo dijo, ni siquiera está en este continente.

—Regresando a nosotros, nuestro equipo está incompleto, falta Asahina.

—Seguramente ya la estarán localizando, después de todo, Kenji ya está aquí… sobre eso… pobre muchacho… tenemos que encontrar una cura a su enfermedad, me rompería el corazón que Ryoko lo perdiera.

La puerta de la lujosa habitación que se nos había prestado dentro de aquella imponente mansión recibió un par de golpecitos, y luego dos más, sonando impacientes, al abrir, Koizumi, con la respiración agitada por la carrera, nos miró alternadamente.

—Deben ver esto. —Dijo parco, y se dio la media vuelta, indicándonos sin palabras que le siguiéramos.

* * *

Llegamos a uno de los salones donde un gran monitor sintonizaba la BBC, un flash informativo de aquellos que lanzan cuando una noticia es lo suficientemente importante para interrumpir la programación normal, no había la común fanfarria que acompaña este tipo de notas, era diferente, aunque aún no me imaginaba cuánto.

Era como si el noticiero lanzara fragmentos aleatorios de noticias viejas. Nada parecía tener el mínimo sentido, sólo había multitudes huyendo y guerrillas disparando en todas direcciones con rifles de asalto, tanques de guerra atravesando las calles a toda velocidad y banderas negras con leyendas ininteligibles ondeando entre el caos. Desde que me hice adulto comencé a desconfiar de los telediarios y otros medios de comunicación masivos, creo que son manipuladores y deshonestos, y que los anfitriones de los mismos tienen un compromiso mayor con sus benefactores que con la verdad, y por medio de discursos bien ensayados siempre saben qué decir, puesto que la noticia está preparada de antemano. Esa tarde, sin embargo, como un evento digno de quedar registrado en la infamia para generaciones venideras, el hombre que conducía dicho telediario, de una de las cadenas noticiosas más importantes del globo, observaba las imágenes que le llegaban en directo igual o más estupefacto que nosotros, luego se volvía fugazmente hacia la producción, preguntando sin palabras a los que estaban ahí que debía decir o hacer. Aun cuando habíamos sido parcialmente avisados, era demasiado horrible, presenciamos esa tarde, junto con el resto del mundo, el horror descarnado, brutal y grotesco en todo su torcido esplendor, sin filtros, impotentes.

—Los primeros reportes que nos llegan desde Siria son… —Comenzó, dubitativo el presentador —…que esta mañana, en los poblados que rodean a la capital hubo un brote que afectó principalmente a los niños menores de 12 años, provocándoles fiebre intensa y dolor abdominal severo. En un principio se pensó en una infección de salmonella, pero hace unos minutos nos llegaron las imágenes que ustedes están viendo en su pantalla. Los convalecientes se levantaron de sus camas y en unos cuantos minutos, el horror se apoderó de las zonas metropolitanas de Damasco, donde los infectados comenzaron a atacar violentamente a sus padres, hermanos y animales con los que tenían contacto, el reporte inicial era de un centenar de heridos y al menos una docena de muertos, entre los últimos, un jovencito que tuvo que ser abatido por la policía local luego de que atacara con un tubo y mordiera a varios oficiales que trataron de someterlo.

El anunciador se detuvo y el televisor nos mostró el rostro de ojos desorbitados de un hombre, indudablemente árabe, cuya sangre bajaba por su sien hasta su poblada barba negra, y que hablaba algún dialecto árabe atropellada y rápidamente, narrando al periodista, e improvisados subtítulos aparecían debajo, dándonos una idea a los que no dominábamos el idioma sobre lo que decía, era algo como: "Nunca vi nada semejante, tres hombres tratamos de inmovilizar al niño, pero tenía una fuerza increíble, casi mata a uno de mis compañeros y no cedía aun cuando intentamos desmayarlo con una porra. Al final, tuvimos que dispararle, qué Dios nos perdone…"

—Lo que están viendo ahora es el área de contención alrededor de uno de los poblados. —Continuó el anunciador mientras que la pantalla mostraba una improvisada barricada sobre una carretera. A los lados de la misma, muros de casi tres metros que eran originalmente usados como aduana evitaban que los infectados hicieran camino a través de la carretera hacia la ciudad. El camarógrafo se ubicaba detrás de dicha protección, al igual que policías y las personas que habían tenido que huir de sus casas, madres que gritaban al cielo y lloraban, una confusión como no había visto antes. —¿Dudley? ¿¡Dudley!? ¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Qué tienes que reportarnos?

Un hombrecillo castaño y no muy alto, armado con un micrófono y muchas credenciales que lo acreditaban como prensa apareció ante la cámara.

—Te escucho, Hank… es verdaderamente una crisis la que vive Damasco esta tarde. Se habla de que cerca de un centenar de infectados, ninguno mayor de edad, que han tenido que ser aislados detrás de la barricada que ves a mis espaldas. La policía ha intentado someterlos con gas somnífero, pero no parece tener efecto en ellos, ni siquiera se reduce su conducta agresiva y… ¡gira hacia allá!, ¡hacia allá! —Se interrumpió a sí mismo, señalándole al camarógrafo que se diera vuelta.

Un horrible escalofrío recorrió mi espina al ver llegar un tanque de guerra acompañado de un camión repleto de paramilitares vestidos en túnicas negras, todos armados con rifles de asalto, y la bandera negra finalmente cobró sentido dentro de la imagen: ISIS. Un hombre, igualmente vestido de negro y con medio rostro cubierto con una pañoleta, subió al toldo de la cabina del camión y comenzó a hablar a través de un magnavoz. El mensaje fue corto, y al escuchar la traducción hecha por el tal Dudley, sentí que mi corazón se detendría:

—Tal como dice el Hadiz Sahih: "La hora final no llegará a menos que se derrame mucha sangre". Regocíjense, hermanos, que la hora final ha llegado, y nosotros seremos el brazo de Dios para completar sus mandatos.

—No, no, no… ¡No lo hagan! —Gritó mi esposa sin poder evitarlo, como si a través del televisor pudiera dar esa orden, aunque hablando por todos los que estábamos ahí.

Más gritos de miedo. Desconcierto. La policía, amedrentada por varios hombres mucho mejor armados fue obligada a deponer las armas y esperar junto con los desplazados, mientras los guerrilleros colocaban explosivos en la barricada. La detonación fue pequeña, pero derribó el obstáculo con eficiencia, y en un grito de "Dios es el más grande" que resonó más aún que la explosión, los guerrilleros se abrieron paso entre los escombros y comenzaron a disparar…

— _My God in heaven! They are only kids! Leave them alone!_ —Gritó sin poder contenerse el tal Dudley, hasta que uno de aquellos infames le apuntó y no le quedó más que volverse a agachar.

Sin poder evitar un dolor punzante en la boca del estómago, retiré la vista del monitor, sólo para ver a mi esposa e hija con los pómulos tensos y conatos de lágrimas en ojos enrojecidos, Koizumi con el rostro descompuesto y Yuki con ambas manos sobre la boca, aterrorizada; Kenji tampoco miraba a la pantalla, mantenía los ojos cerrados y un gesto grave, al igual que Lady Croft, que tenía la cabeza baja y las manos entrecruzadas en la nuca.

—Es suficiente. —Dijo unos segundos después nuestra anfitriona, apagando el televisor. —No podemos perder más tiempo. Prepárense, iremos a Heatrow de inmediato, mi avión ya debe estar listo. Iremos a Atenas.

* * *

Había tanto en nuestras cabezas que apenas si hablamos en el camino. De hecho, apenas si dimos cuenta de dicho camino, y algunas horas después, parcos de equipaje, anduvimos entre los hangares del aeropuerto de Atenas sin siquiera preocuparnos por visitar la capital griega. Nuestro último transporte sería un helicóptero acorazado de gran tamaño, que me hizo preguntarme si semejante pieza de ingeniería sería legal para tener por parte de un particular.

Inesperadamente cómodo para ser un vehículo militar, todos nos acomodamos entre los muchos asientos del transporte. Revisé en mi móvil que el mensaje de texto que mandé a mis padres, solicitándoles que Ryoko no tuviera acceso a medios de comunicación, hubiera sido entregado. Me enviaron una respuesta de confirmación y nos desearon suerte, dejándome más tranquilo.

—Esto está mal. —Me dijo Haruhi un poco después, mientras dejábamos atrás las luces de la ciudad en aquel reactor que resultó ser mucho más rápido de lo que imagine, y que para mi sorpresa era piloteado por Lara y Reese, al cual recogimos junto con Sam en Heatrow un tiempo atrás.

—¿Qué parte? ¿El inicio de la infección o el asesinato a sangre fría de cientos de niños por parte de esos animales? —Dije sin poder evitar cierto tono ácido.

—Sí que debes estar afectado para responderme así…

—Lo lamento.

—No pasa nada. Pero a lo que me refiero es… ¿viste la reacción de Ryoko y Kenji? Esto también es nuevo para ellos…

—Es lógico, ¿no? Es decir, nosotros mismos hemos pedido a mis padres que Ryoko no se entere de nada, ella seguramente no tiene recuerdos de toda la antesala hasta que la infección la alcanzó.

—Tienes razón. Deberíamos dormir un poco más, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez… pero no creo poder hacerlo.

Por varias horas viajamos en silencio. Finalmente Yuki y Koizumi se acercaron hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

—Estamos volando sobre la Península Arábiga, pronto saldremos a mar abierto. —Dijo con su vocecita de niña la alienígena, adelantándose a nuestras preguntas.

—¿Alguna idea de cuál podría ser nuestro destino?

—Podrían ser varios en realidad, Australia o Nueva Zelanda, por ejemplo, pero dada la trayectoria, la duración del viaje y el hecho de que Lady Croft esté piloteando, resultaría sumamente impráctico volar en algo diferente a un avión tal como nosotros estamos haciendo.

—Entonces, las deducciones lógicas son que nuestro destino está en un punto medio de esos lugares y que quien nos lleva debe saber al menos en aproximación la ubicación de dicho destino, ¿no creen? —Dedujo mi esposa.

—Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Suzumiya. Eres una gran detective. —Respondió con un estudiado tono adulador el ésper.

—Lo sé, leal número dos.

—¿De verdad no te das cuenta de que te está haciendo un cumplido falso? —Le reclamo.

—Y yo lo agradezco, tú deberías hacérmelos también.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas más fueron invertidas en más deducciones y charlas triviales, incluso Ryoko, Kenji y Sam se unieron al grupo, el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, y el amanecer parecía particularmente rápido considerando que nuestra nave viajaba a toda prisa hacia el oriente. Finalmente el ruido de una comunicación a través del radio del helicóptero nos hizo colocarnos ansiosos como niños en la cabina, justo detrás de Lady Croft.

—Helicóptero sin identificar, está invadiendo espacio aéreo restringido. Solicitamos se identifique o cambie su trayectoria treinta grados hacia el norte y abandone su curso actual. De otra manera, tomaremos acciones preventivas.

El mensaje, a todas luces hostil, nos hizo mirarnos unos a otros justo al momento que un par de cazas pasaron a velocidad supersónica por ambos costados de nuestro helicóptero, sin lugar a dudas los mismos que mandaron la advertencia.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunté a la alienígena, la que hizo un gesto reflexivo.

—Aguas de las Seychelles.

Lady Croft esperó unos segundos y luego respondió con naturalidad:

—Helicóptero sin identificar a Base Madre. Este es Pequod 2033 el código es Te Erre, solicitando escolta y permiso para aterrizar.

El radio hizo silencio unos segundos más.

—Recibido, Pequod 2033, validando fuselaje y código, por favor, espere.

Mientras esperábamos, pensé sobre quién podría solicitar credenciales en medio del océano, recuperando la capacidad de asombro que creí en algún momento perdida. Finalmente los cazas regresaron y se acomodaron a nuestros costados. El radio sonó de nueva cuenta, con un tono tanto más amistoso:

—Pequod 2033, corrija su trayectoria 12 grados al sur y pase a velocidad crucero, permiso para aterrizar concedido, lo escoltaremos hasta la Base Madre. Bienvenida a casa, Tomb Raider.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué demonios fue todo eso, Lara? —Preguntó mi esposa, nuevamente emocionada.

—Ya lo verás, Haruhi. Esto te va a fascinar.

Unos minutos después, sobre el turquesa de las aguas infinitas del océano, más de dos docenas de plataformas parecidas a las petroleras, interconectadas y pintadas en azul que fácilmente podrían confundirse con el color del mar, se erguían orgullosas al favor del sol matutino. Sobrevolamos sobre varias de ellas hasta una que lucía particularmente grande y moderna cerca del centro del complejo, donde una bandera con la efigie de un cráneo y una serpiente ondeaba bajo el ímpetu de la brisa marina. En ese punto, los aviones volvieron a ganar velocidad y se perdieron en el horizonte, mientras que un hombre con pequeñas bengalas hacía señas para que nuestra nave bajara al helipuerto de la plataforma, donde un pequeño contingente se había formado entre los accesos de la plataforma y la zona de aterrizaje.

El helicóptero aterrizó y unos momentos después saltamos a tierra detrás de Lara. La guardia delante de ella, integrada por hombres y mujeres de todas las razas, hizo un emblemático saludo militar, que ella respondió con energía.

—¡Háganse a un lado, quiero verla! —Exclamó alguien desde el interior de la plataforma, y un poco después, apareció un anciano alto, robusto y tuerto, vestido en uniforme militar de gala. —¡La hija pródiga ha vuelto!

—Te eché de menos, Jack. —Respondió Lady Croft mientras se acercaba y abrazaba al viejo. —Espero no te moleste que haya traído a unos amigos y muchos problemas.

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —Dijo él, recuperando cierta compostura. Luego nos miró con cierto aire de superioridad que yo me creí por completo. —Bienvenido a Outer Heaven. Ustedes pueden decirme Big Boss.

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

Y antes de que se me olvide por otro capítulo: Haruhi Suzumiya y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Nagaru Tanigawa, Noizi Ito y Kadokawa Shoten, Tomb Raider es propiedad de Eidos Interactive. Big Boss, Outer heaven y toda la parafernalia de Metal Gear Solid es propiedad de Konami.

No se olviden de dejarme un comentario, y nos veremos hasta la próxima actualización.


	4. Capítulo 3

Recuperación de archivos 1 de 7 – _iDroid File Recovery Tool Ver. 2018 Build 5051._

 **Ryoko en el fin del mundo.**

Escribir un diario es complicado dada nuestra situación actual. Recuerdo, porque es mi maldición recordarlo todo, que siendo más pequeña pasaba tardes enteras escribiendo uno que le di a papá para que lo depurara y corrigiera el estilo. Y no es que haya dejado de recordar esos escritos, pero la verdad es que me resulta doloroso volver a ellos. ¿Por qué es eso? Simple: no hay peor castigo para un condenado al infierno que recordar sus días en el paraíso.

Papá es quien me ha instado… no, creo que lo correcto y justo sería decir que me ha exhortado casi llegando a la coerción, a seguir escribiendo, él mismo sigue haciéndolo, dice que es nuestra responsabilidad con el mundo y las generaciones futuras, y aunque no se lo digo, siento que es ilusoriamente optimista al hablar de nuevas generaciones. Pero dejando de lado mi triste visión del futuro, le cuento a cualquier hipotético lector que hoy celebré mi cumpleaños catorce. Aunque eso de "celebrar" es más un burdo eufemismo para nombrar las actividades del día, que han sido prácticamente las mismas de unos meses para acá: ir de una ciudad a otra, con un poco de suerte a bordo de un auto, buscar supervivientes, enfrentarnos a los _muharib_ y salir vivos apenas, hacer crecer nuestro grupo tanto como las condiciones nos lo permitan, y de haber necesidad, dar un final decoroso a los infectados… yo nunca participo en eso, de hecho, se supone que ni yo ni mis amigos sabemos de ello, pero los secretos son difíciles de guardar cuando tu familia y amigos devinieron en algo así como una comuna nómada.

Llegamos a América desde Japón hace algunas semanas en un ferri, hemos viajado desde Los Ángeles hacia el este, tratamos en la medida de lo posible de evitar las grandes ciudades, y eso nos ha hecho ir recorriendo el camino a intervalos en territorio estadounidense y mexicano; nuestro destino es Florida, dicen las transmisiones de radio que quedan que Cuba logró aislarse del virus y están recibiendo a los supervivientes itinerantes como nosotros, y que ahí se planea una contraofensiva militar y se hacen investigaciones para revertir y erradicar el Virus JA.

Mamoru pena en silencio. Para sus catorce si bien su apariencia general es como la de un adolescente, su expresión y sus ojos muestran el desgaste de un anciano que ha tenido una vida muy difícil… aunque creo que eso nos afecta a todos por igual. Sun-Hee hace de intérprete, sus habilidades de nigromante han sido vitales para la elección de rutas y obtención de conocimientos entre las necrópolis que resultan de la caída de las grandes ciudades y los pueblos. Nuestra amiga médium ha hablado en su vida con más gente muerta que viva. Sentai, como siempre, va mirando hacia el camino, pendiente de ver una farmacia o centro comercial abandonado. Los laboratorios dejaron de producir medicamentos comunes casi un año atrás y cada vez nos resulta más difícil encontrar los fármacos que mantienen bajo control el padecimiento de nuestro amigo, que como recordarán, padece un trastorno mental que en condiciones normales sería fácilmente controlable, pero ni estas son condiciones normales, ni Sentai es un chico normal, y una crisis maniaca o depresiva sin controlar podría poner vidas en riesgo.

Kenji, contra todo pronóstico dada la fuerza de su carácter, ha resultado ser el más "fresco" del grupo, creo que es un asunto cultural, su linaje no japonés es muy poco conservador en lo que a la muerte refiere, y hace todo cuanto está en su mano para evitar que cualquiera del grupo —en particular yo —caiga en depresión o mal humor. Con todo y que tiene mi edad, es ahora el más alto del grupo, y su alborotado cabello castaño sobresale entre las cabezas de los demás mientras hace alguna broma o maldice, siempre en español, cuando algo no va bien… cosas bastante grosera a decir verdad, con temática maternal o fálica según el tamaño del problema. Antes, en nuestra niñez, solía mirarme cuando no me daba cuenta y al reparar en él, retiraba la vista avergonzado, ahora ya no le importa, sus ojos color aceituna se sepultan en los míos como si quisiera que no viera nada más… cuando era pequeña, eso podía causarme incomodidad, pero ahora es diferente… le regreso la mirada como aceptando el desafío, y una gratificante sensación me recorre… es mi ancla a la esperanza en el fin del mundo. Ojalá pueda decírselo algún día sin el temor de que sea el último.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

Alguna vez llegué a ver un documental sobre las plataformas petroleras y cuan modernas deben ser para permitir que un grupo de personas viva en ellas por mucho tiempo. Las plataformas que componían aquel gigantesco complejo oceánico eran algo más que el epítome de esa modernidad y avance. Mientras recorríamos detrás del entusiasta anciano el camino hacia el umbral de la plataforma principal, conté al menos a unas doscientas personas, hombres y mujeres, de cada raza conocida, y todos y cada uno de ellos se cuadró respetuosamente cuando aquel viejo llamado Jack pasaba ante ellos. Él respondía con un asentimiento, y no era un secreto que más allá de la edad y la investidura, el viejo parecía tener algo más que un sincero respeto por todos y cada uno de esos hombres y mujeres, incluso Lara lo veía con el respeto y la admiración apropiados para un abuelo venerable. Sin embargo, sería un error asumir que el hombre aquel era una especie de padre amoroso, nada estaba más lejos de la verdad… más tarde entraría en detalles sobre lo que ese hombre era en realidad y sobre esa novedosa micro nación militar que nos recibía esa tarde, de pie al alba del fin del mundo.

—Casi una década fuera de casa y llegas como si nada, no recuerdo haberte enseñado esos modales, jovencita.

—Lo lamento, Jack, pero tenemos una emergencia. ¿Nos darías audiencia privada?

—Desde luego. Pero antes… ¡Ustedes! —Exclamó hacia todos los que seguíamos a Lady Croft. —Entreguen sus armas. No tendré paramilitares armados paseándose libremente por mi base.

—Valientes palabras para alguien que parece vivir de la guerra, abuelo. —Respondió con irreverencia mi esposa. Escucharla en esa tónica, ante una autoridad cuyo alcance desconoce, es algo así como un placer culposo para mí.

—¿Quién es esta mujer y por qué cree que puede hablarme así? —Preguntó el viejo a la saqueadora de tumbas, contrariado, seguramente acostumbrado a ser tratado con respeto y reverencia.

—Es detective de Interpol, aun cuando la conocí ayer es algo así como un alma gemela para gente como nosotros, seguramente tu gente debe saber algunas cosas sobre ella, y algo me dice que terminarás sintiéndote igual de identificado con ella como pasó conmigo. —Se dirigió una vez más a nosotros, con el gesto amistoso al que comenzaba a acostumbrarme. —Depongan las armas, chicos. Aquí estamos totalmente seguros.

Media docena de soldados nos rodeó, y aun cuando no fueron agresivos, el desarme me hizo sentir un tanto desvalido, sensación que comenzaba a hacerse común en las horas que llevaba embarcado en la reciente aventura. Terminada la inspección inicial, caminamos por largos pasillos entre modernos edificios metálicos, donde la actividad se antojaba semejante a la del distrito comercial de cualquier gran ciudad. Nosotros habíamos aterrizado en la plataforma principal, donde la construcción más alta se erguía petulante, pintada en turquesa pálido, coronada con una descomunal antena de radar que giraba con monotonía, sólo matizada con el logo del cráneo y la serpiente, subtituladas en dorado con la leyenda "Outer Heaven". No pude evitar cierta fascinación por aquel lugar, sin dudas uno de los más pintorescos que habíamos visitado hasta entonces, y eso ya es mucho decir viniendo de nosotros.

Subimos algunos niveles del edificio principal hasta que una moderna puerta automática nos dio paso a una aún más moderna sala de mando, con una enorme mesa luminosa con forma de letra omega con nueve asientos, y una pequeña pero confortable banca al centro de la misma. El anciano tomó asiento justo frente a nosotros, y unos minutos después, otros ocho hombres y mujeres, ataviados en sendos uniformes de gala y cubriendo sus rostros con pasamontañas ocuparon los asientos restantes. Me sentía como en un juicio. Uno de los encapuchados, más bien alto y delgado que no nos quitaba la vista de encima llamó mi atención… sus ojos azules… ¿dónde lo había visto antes?

—Cuéntanos entonces, Lara: ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Te recuerdo que aquí tratamos con crisis mundiales todo el tiempo. ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente como para revelar nuestra ubicación a un grupo de civiles?

—Te garantizo que nada es más urgente que esto, Jack. Es una historia complicada y difícil de creer, aun para personas como nosotros.

—Ponme a prueba. —El viejo se reclinó en su silla, esperando escuchar nuestra historia.

Lara extrajo un pen drive de su bolsillo y lo insertó en una ranura de la misma mesa frente a Big Boss, y un par de segundos después, fantasmagóricos hologramas se proyectaron sobre nuestras cabezas. Era la primera vez que veía holografía auténtica, era grandiosa. La saqueadora de tumbas gesticuló con las manos, haciendo que las carpetas del holograma se movieran, concentrándose en la que tenía la leyenda "VAJ". Con demasiada soltura para quien cuenta a un anciano sobre viajeros en el tiempo, la parte que nosotros mismos sabíamos sobre nuestra situación fue narrada por la condesa, apoyada por las imágenes, documentos y videos cuyo reflejo puedo ver en el único ojo de nuestro anfitrión, el cual, por cierto, no hizo gesto alguno de sorpresa o incredulidad, su expresión se mantuvo seria e impertérrita ante la difusa luz de las proyecciones, aunque de cuando en cuando hacía un ademán, y alguno de los otros invitados se acercaba solícito a entregarle documentos o susurrarle algo al oído, y él parecía compararlo con lo exhibido por nuestra guía. En algún punto el viejo encendió un puro. Yo puedo escuchar claramente cómo arde el tabaco cada que Lara hace una pausa.

—Déjame ver si entendí. —Dijo el viejo casi dos horas después, cuando el espectáculo de luces y nuestra historia terminó. —Alguien vino del futuro, cosa de un par de décadas desde ahora, para decirnos que Neo-Umbrella, una de las más grandes organizaciones criminales de nuestra era está por unirse al Estado Islámico, y que en cosa de días podría terminarse la civilización como la conocemos… y que además pretendes que ponga a disposición de tu causa los recursos de Outer Heaven. —Lara asintió y el anciano se reclinó en su asiento mientras daba una calada más profunda que las anteriores a su puro, reflexionó por unos segundos mientras jugaba con el humo en su boca. —Cuba, Rusia, Costa Rica, Afganistán, Congo, Angola, Siria, Venezuela… esos y otros países en el mundo tienen algo en común: nosotros hemos hecho operativos ahí, y una de las más importantes reglas para el éxito ha sido nuestra discreción. Si bien una movilización mundial de nuestra parte es posible, terminaría por exponernos. Por otro lado, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, Lara, nunca he dudado ni dudaré de la legitimidad de tus motivaciones ni de tu ética o tu moral, pero nosotros no somos la ONU… nosotros somos mercenarios y nuestros servicios deben ser pagados.

—Lo sé, Jack, pero realmente creo en esto, y desde luego, no vine con las manos vacías a pedir tu ayuda. —Lara hinchó el pecho y con aire de suficiencia puso las manos en su espalda. —El pago por tu ayuda será la fortuna Croft, las obras de arte y reliquias recuperadas por mi padre y por mí en los últimos ochenta años, muchas de ellas son invaluables, también incluiré la pequeña propiedad en Abingdon. Sé que siempre te gustó esa casa.

Big Boss por primera vez lució sorprendido. —¿De verdad estás dispuesta a darlo todo?

—Si de mí dependiera, te daría mi título nobiliario también.

Él, con su único ojo, escrutó por largos segundos a la cazadora de tesoros, hasta que finalmente hizo un gesto y todo mundo se puso de pie, incluidos nosotros.

—Mis líderes de equipo operativo y yo discutiremos la viabilidad del plan que propones, mientras eso pasa, necesito que sean llevados a la plataforma médica para evaluación y descontaminación. El médico jefe hará el procedimiento directamente.

* * *

Volver a salir al exterior fue como despertar una vez más. El sol tropical y la brisa de altamar nos hizo el recordatorio de dónde estábamos, y sólo ahora que sabíamos que una pequeña parte de todo el trabajo estaba cubierto, nos dimos la oportunidad de caminar lentamente entre los puentes y observar al océano vibrante bajo nosotros… y mi mente, traicionando mi instinto de preservación, me hizo pensar en el fracaso de nuestra actual campaña… sí, tal vez por algunos años nuestra especie buscaría la salvación, pero eventualmente llegaría el fin de nuestros días como los señores y soberanos del planeta… y el cielo, el océano, incluso las grandes ciudades en decadencia nos olvidarían… la historia humana se perdería en el inexorable y brutal abismo del tiempo, y eso me llevaba a otro aterrador pensamiento: ¿cuántas especies antes de nosotros habrán desaparecido en los cuatro mil quinientos millones de años que tiene el planeta, así nada más, sin dejar huella, víctimas eternas del olvido, ese olvido al que peligrosamente nos acercábamos nosotros?

—Suban, por favor—. Dijo en inglés un soldado, señalando con la mano extendida hacia la caja abierta de un camión seis por cuatro.

Subimos y nos sentamos, el soldado no abordó, sino que cerró la media puerta tras nosotros y apenas nos vio acomodados, dio un par de palmadas al costado de la carrocería, y el vehículo arrancó.

Durante silenciosos minutos atravesamos la autopista flotante, alejándonos del centro del complejo y hacia lo que la hora del día y la ubicación del sol me decía que era el norte, lo suficiente como para que la imagen del edificio principal se difuminara en la brisa oceánica a la distancia, y ahora crecía otro complejo un poco más modesto de pálidos edificios bajos y rectangulares. En el techo del más alto, al centro, ondeaba una bandera blanca con el logo de Outer Heaven en marca de agua gris, y sobre ese logo, el pictograma de una píldora estilizada.

El vehículo se estacionó a unos metros de los edificios y un nuevo soldado abrió la puerta, indicando con voz firme que habíamos llegado a la plataforma médica.

Fuimos guiados hasta el mismo edificio central, subimos un par de niveles, y finalmente llegamos a un inmenso consultorio que cuyas paredes e instrumental no parecían haber sido siquiera tocadas por la mano del hombre jamás, el pabellón estaba acústicamente aislado del ruido exterior.

—El médico jefe los atenderá en seguida.

Dicho eso, fuimos dejados solos.

El mismo hombre alto y encapuchado de ojos azules entró sólo unos minutos después a la sala con paso firme. Nos dedicó sólo una mirada fugaz mientras se acomodaba detrás de un único escritorio, para luego hacer un ademán con las manos, indicándonos que debíamos quitarnos la ropa.

La mayoría nos pusimos de pie al momento, y poco recelosos ya para ese momento comenzamos a desabotonar camisas y blusas, digo la mayoría porque una persona ni siquiera se movió de su asiento. Por supuesto, Haruhi.

—Buen intento _Ojisan_ , pero no resultará.

—Tenía que intentar, no pueden juzgarme por eso.

La voz profunda y rasposa de aquel hombre me dio una inexplicable sensación de confort, alegría y cierta esperanza. La verdad es que lo creí muerto, me alegra que no haya sido así. Irguió de la silla sus más de ciento ochenta centímetros y se retiró la capucha dejándonos ver sus angulosas y ahora mucho más arrugadas facciones, por algún motivo su rostro siempre me recordó lejanamente a un ciervo, con un ceño demasiado marcado por estar siempre fruncido, sus ojos azules profundos repletos de sarcasmo, y una sonrisa torcida y cínica sepultada parcialmente en una barba cana y tan corta como el cabello blanco sobre su cabeza.

House.

—Ahora ya no debes gastar saliva en el "Greg", aquí con "House" basta.

Fiel a su dinámica social común, saludó desde la distancia mientras tomaba instrumental para hacer el chequeo médico que le fue encomendado, hasta ahí, todo bien. El contraste, sin embargo, era grande. Si bien por un lado su rostro había sido duramente maltratado por el lustro que había pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos y lo había envejecido bastante, seguía siendo delgado, pero parecía más robusto y firme… más importante aún: no cojeaba ya.

Mi esposa estaba sentada en el camastro de auscultación mientras el galeno tomaba una muestra de sangre de su brazo, y mientras él estaba distraído en la charla que sostenía con todos, Haruhi aprovechó para dar una patada firme sobre la pierna enferma de House. Él sólo hizo un gesto, pero no manifestó el mínimo dolor.

—Tu salud ha mejorado bastante. —Dijo ella, esperando poder presionar a House a que nos contara su historia, no hizo falta demasiada insistencia.

—Llegué a este lugar después de…

—¿Después de que moriste…? —Interrumpió Haruhi, seguramente ella había dado seguimiento a la vida del médico como es su costumbre con las personas que considera interesantes o importantes. —Según lo último que leí, en una crisis psico narcótica te quedaste dentro de un edificio en llamas… tu muerte fue confirmada.

—Por supuesto, sabes lo que pasó después, ¿no niña? Y por cierto, tu costumbre de interrumpir a la gente mientras habla sigue siendo igual de irritante ahora que en el pasado.

—"Saber" sería decir demasiado—, respondió ella ignorando el reclamo—, al menos para alguien que no estuvo en los Estados Unidos la mayor parte de ese tiempo, pero leí que el Dr. Wilson atravesó el país al lado de un motociclista anónimo que no se separó de él para nada. Ese motociclista anónimo se encargó de cuidarlo durante sus últimos meses de vida, hasta que Wilson falleció por complicaciones de un cáncer cerebral, incluso se encargó de darle sepultura, para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro. —House asintió a sus palabras, y la estimuló con un gesto para continuar. —Supongo que sin identidad para ejercer la medicina, estuviste deambulando en países pobres donde no fuera necesaria una licencia médica, o cuyos controles no fueran tan rigurosos para confirmar la identidad de los doctores voluntarios puesto que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible, hasta que finalmente encontraste a una extraña milicia privada repleta de prodigios como tú.

El médico amargó un poco el gesto luego de terminadas las conjeturas de mi esposa y estuvimos en silencio mientras ponía nuestras muestras de sangre en una centrífuga.

—Cuando me enteré de la enfermedad de Wilson llegué a la conclusión de que él había sido la única familia real que había tenido. Me comprometí a hacérselo ver durante el tiempo que le quedó de vida. Creo que lo logré, el tipo vivió bastante bien hacia el final. Cuando murió, viajé a Panamá, El Salvador y otros países de América del Sur, Chile durante los terremotos… finalmente Marruecos, Afganistán, e Irak, donde estuve ayudando a los afectados civiles de los bombardeos. Hay una larga y conmovedora historia acerca de mi reclutamiento en Outer Heaven, pero será en otra charla, sólo diré que le dije a él que no tenía nada para ofrecerle, que tal vez debió dejarme morir allá, porque lo único que podía darle era mi trabajo. Por supuesto, el tipo ya había hecho su tarea y sabía perfectamente quien era yo, así que aceptó mis servicios. También se encargó de darme algunas refacciones. —Levantó la campana de su pantalón, mostrándonos una pantorrilla de revestimiento metálico barnizada en marrón claro. La prótesis continuaba en un pie artificial perdido dentro del zapato y según el mismo médico diría, su armazón subía hasta unirse con su pelvis. Una auténtica pierna biónica, su funcionamiento, movimiento y respuesta a los estímulos era una perfecta emulación a una real, de no haberla visto, habría jurado que nació con ella.

—Y no fue lo único—, dijo relajando el gesto mientras fingía que abriría sus pantalones. —también gané un súper pe… un momento, ¿Dónde está la de las largas piernas y pechos enormes? A ella es a la que más me interesaba presumirle esto.

Kenji se aclaró la garganta en incomodidad y perforó la frente de House con su mirada.

—Aún no se nos une, pero está felizmente casada ahora—, rió Haruhi mientras que Ryoko hacía un gesto con la mano a Kenji para que bajara la guardia—. Y créeme, su esposo acabaría contigo en un momento.

—Y supongo que el niño es un hermano mayor o algo así, ¿no? Te pareces mucho a ella… pero quien realmente me intriga eres tú…— Dijo eso último escrutando a Ryoko, desde luego había notado el abrumador parecido que tenía con Haruhi—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, niña?

—Apenas. —Respondió Ryoko—. Era muy pequeña cuando nos vimos por última vez.

—Salvé tu vida.

—Y yo te destruí en el ajedrez.

—Ah, eso sí lo recuerdas.

—Es mi maldición recordar, Doc.

Siguió la inspección, apenas si dedicó un gesto a Koizumi, pero con Yuki fue muy diferente. Se quedó largos segundos mirándola directo a los ojos con incredulidad, hasta que ella misma bajo la mirada con cierta timidez.

—Recuerdo perfectamente que tú parecías una adolescente la última vez que te vi, tu envejecimiento no es consistente con el tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces… además, la chica que conocí entonces no hubiera bajado la mirada, lo que es más, ni siquiera me habría dedicado una en primer lugar, recuerdo que te mantuviste estoica aún con una lesión grave y dolorosa en un brazo, y ni hablar de intentar iniciar una charla.

—Todos tenemos que crecer, doctor. —Respondió la alien con su voz melódica y serena.

La charla amistosa terminó cuando el médico trató de poner la aguja en el brazo de Kenji, que se limitó a negar con la cabeza y cruzar los brazos.

—Debo analizarte, niño. —Dijo House mientras tomaba la muñeca izquierda de Kenji, seguramente sorprendiéndose de no moverlo un milímetro de su posición aún cuando tiró de ella con toda su fuerza. —Debes dejarme hacer mi trabajo, o haré que entren los hombres y te obliguen a darme la muestra de mala manera. ¿Qué ocultas de todas formas?

—Doctor… —Intervino Yuki, interponiéndose entre Kenji y House. —Por el momento no será posible analizar su sangre, carga un patógeno muy peligroso que sólo él con ayuda mía puede mantener latente, y yo misma aún no conozco la forma de detenerlo por completo. Es una enfermedad terrible y no es natural, y no tenemos los recursos o los conocimientos para estudiarla sin poner en riesgo a todo ser vivo que rodee a Kenji.

—Al menos no los teníamos. —Dijo Haruhi triunfal, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Ryoko, ante el desconcierto del resto, incluido House. —No sabía que estabas aquí, _Ojisan_ , pero algo me dice que con la ayuda del mejor diagnosta del mundo podríamos acercarnos más a la forma definitiva de erradicar esta enfermedad antes de que se propague por el mundo. Supongo que ya te diste una idea de cuáles pueden ser los resultados de la exposición si viste las últimas noticias de lo que pasó en Siria.

El galeno se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos mientras miraba alternadamente a Haruhi y a Kenji, definitivamente atando cabos, recordando vívidamente el espeluznante escenario que las cadenas noticiosas dejaron ver unas horas atrás, y lentamente un brillo poco común iluminó sus ojos azules con fuerza, mientras su retorcida sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse discretamente, sabiéndose al borde del misterio médico definitivo.

—Supongo entonces que voy a pedir se abra un pabellón de contención en la plataforma de cuarentena…

Imaginamos lo que seguiría en el discurso del médico, pero una ligera vibración y el repentino aullido de alarmas marítimas nos hizo mirarnos unos a otros, confundidos. House se llevó una mano al oído derecho.

—Reporte… ¡De tu juego de ajedrez, por supuesto, idiota! Acaba de haber una detonación y activo las alarmas de toda la plataforma médica, ¿de qué crees que querría el reporte? —Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor por el micro transmisor de radio en su oído. —Pues averígüenlo pronto, manda a una brigada pequeña a mi consultorio y pide refuerzos a la plataforma de comando. —Se volvió a nosotros. —Parece que alguien los siguió hasta aquí, ¿con qué niños de la clase frecuentan últimamente?, ¿debo disculparme con los papás por que le robaron algún juguete?

—Nadie nos siguió, doctor… —Dijo Yuki, caminando hacia una pequeña ventana que daba al helipuerto de la plataforma. —Tengo monitoreo continuo desde el continente hasta aquí y ninguna nave por mar o aire coincidió siquiera un poco con nuestra trayectoria, y el tráfico aéreo de la zona consiste exclusivamente en aviones y helicópteros de Outer Heaven. Lo que sea que esté aquí, estuvo aquí antes que nosotros o no llego por métodos convencionales.

House tocó nuevamente su oído, diciendo segundos después: —Tenemos que movernos a la plataforma de comando, esta es la menos segura de todas zonas del complejo, el grupo de custodia ya está aquí. Todos bajen la cabeza.

Al parecer, estas personas están acostumbradas a hacer este tipo de ejercicios. Apenas se escuchó la exclamación "Clear" fuera del consultorio, House abrió y enseguida fuimos rodeados por una docena de hombres y mujeres encapuchados y equipados con rifles de asalto, que formaron un corrillo a nuestro alrededor. Comenzamos a seguir al médico agazapados mientras que nuestro blindaje humano miraba en todas direcciones, sólo entonces noté la verdadera dimensión del problema: a la distancia, lo que parecía ser una torreta antiaérea se incendiaba lanzando una gruesa cortina de humo negro, una veintena de hombres disparaba hacia un punto que no lograba ubicar, mientras que un número semejante yacía exánime sobre el asfalto. Lo único que me faltaba hoy: culpa por nuevas muertes.

—¡No puede ser…! —Alcancé a escuchar exclamado por Yuki.

Un momento después, dos de nuestros guardianes salieron volando por los aires, lejos de nuestra vista como jalados por un gancho invisible que los había tomado por los pies, otros dos fueron impactados contra un muro lejano como si un camión invisible los hubiera arrastrado, y así, en sólo unos segundos los miembros de la Brigada presentes y el médico quedábamos al descubierto a medio camino del helipuerto más cercano. Desarmados, espalda con espalda. Al menos casi todos.

—¡Prepara tu arma, House! —Gritó mi esposa recordándole al galeno que llevaba una en el cinturón.

—No sé si lo notaste, niña, pero una fuerza invisible está noqueando a todo el que empuña una, ¿de verdad crees que es una buena idea apuntarle a la nada? Pensé que eras más lista… por cierto, ¿recuerdas que soy médico?

—¡Entonces lo haré yo!— En un tirón tomó la pistola y apuntó al cielo, mientras miraba en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar aunque sea un indicio, un nuevo grupo antimotines se acercaba a la distancia para custodiarnos y un grupo adicional llegaba a por los lesionados, al parecer, no hubo ninguna baja desde el comienzo del asalto.

—Por favor, Suzumiya… baja el arma, no queremos hacerte daño. —Dijo una voz conocida a unos metros de nosotros, haciéndome dar un respingo y justificando la sorpresa de Nagato unos momentos atrás.

Haruhi se volvió hacia el punto de origen de la voz, y sin dejar de apuntar levantó su puño derecho a un lado de su cabeza, ordenando a los soldados detenerse. Para sorpresa mía, obedecieron en el acto, pero no dejaron de apuntar al mismo lugar al que mi esposa.

—¿Mikuru?

Dos personas se materializaron de la nada: un hombre alto, robusto y entrecano de rostro duro y una mujer curvilínea de facciones agraciadas y cabello color caramelo arreglado en una "cebolla" sobre su cabeza. Los Robles Asahina.

—No hubiéramos querido intervenir así, pero debemos llevarnos a Kenji—. Dijo el antiguo maestro de Haruhi con tono plano.

—Por favor, no se resistan… —Dijo en un tono más bien suplicante Asahina.

Haruhi no bajó el arma, la tensión del momento de hecho aumentó mientras miraba a uno y otro alternadamente, sólo haciendo audible el bramido del océano y el canto de las aves marítimas.

—¿Y qué pasa si me resisto? —Preguntó mi esposa luego de echar un vistazo fugaz al chico del futuro.

Robles endureció el gesto y Asahina cerró los ojos con resignación.

—Temía que preguntarías eso… lo lamento muchísimo.

Asahina saltó hacia Kenji, mientras que Robles había librado la distancia entre su antigua alumna y él en un santiamén, listo para desarmarla…

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Sí, es cierto. Cualquier reclamo al respecto de esta publicación está perfectamente justificada. Y creo que más allá de comprometerme a continuar lo más rápido posible, me comprometeré a no dejar morir la historia. Así que si aún están ahí, ¡manifiéstense! Que yo sigo por aquí, lento, pero seguro…**


End file.
